


Trust

by CaffeineAddict94



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineAddict94/pseuds/CaffeineAddict94
Summary: Maka has been working herself to death and Soul thinks she needs to relax. Something I wrote two years ago but never posted.





	

**Trust**

Soul Eater Evans watched his companion and best friend collapse from exhaustion, her body barely making it to the sofa in time. He approached cautiously, not wanting to disturb her. Maka Albarn was his meister first and foremost which meant the true strength of their relationship was immeasurable. He would give his life to protect her, no questions asked. He didn't doubt that she would do the same for him. Lately, he'd been wishing they had more time together. The search for the kishin was draining everyone at the academy but perhaps Maka the most. For someone as headstrong as she was (or ridiculously damn stubborn as he would put it), failure was not an option. Every day that passed by without success was another day that she would beat herself up. They didn't catch the kishin because she wasn't fast enough or strong enough or smart enough. Truthfully, she was being too hard on herself. It was painfully obvious how capable she was, to everyone but herself. Soul knew that beneath the quiet agitation and stubborn willfulness was a girl who really just needed to relax. When was the last time she had a break? When was the last time they did anything fun? He certainly couldn't remember.

* * *

Early morning sunshine slipped in through the cracks in the blinds, momentarily blinding Maka as her green eyes slid open. As the last haze of sleep floated away from her, she immediately noticed how sore her muscles were. It seemed like every inch of her ached. All of the fighting was pushing her body to its limit and it was only a matter of time before there was serious damage. Shaking off that grim thought, she turned onto her right side and came face to face with Soul.

He was lying next to her on the sofa, snoring softly, his shaggy white hair sticking up in odd directions. For once, he was sleeping peacefully. Maka was used to hearing him grumble in his sleep and she often awoke to the sound of him falling out of bed in the next room. _Maybe this is the reason my arms hurt so much,_ she thought as she tried to disentangle herself  from her larger counterpart. Instinctively, Soul tightened his grip on her waist, drawing her closer.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she found herself pressed against his chest. His warm breath blew gently against her cheeks as he continued to sleep. She was hyperaware of the fact that she was blushing profusely, her face burning hot. Again, she tried to pry herself away but to no avail. With an exasperated sigh, she resigned herself to endure until he finally woke up.

After a few awkward minutes, her initial anger gave way to quiet curiosity. She never noticed the scent that clung to his skin. It was deep, woodsy, almost like the smell of the forest after rain. She found herself lying her head against his shoulder as she breathed in deeply. A mumble that vaguely sounded like a word escaped his lips as he stirred. Embarrassed, she quickly pulled back. He yawned loudly before his eyes fluttered open. He stared at her, his red eyes still half-lidded from sleep.

"Hey." he said, voice groggy, "How'd you get in my room?"

She sighed, "This isn't your room, Soul. We're on the couch."

He blinked slowly as the surroundings started to register in his brain, "Ah, right. We were both too tired to move."

"I think I'm _still_ too tired to move", she grimaced as she stretched her legs, "I feel like I got hit by a truck."

He chuckled heartily, "You're not the one that gets hurtled around all day."

"Oh, please. It doesn't hurt you."

"How do you know?" He quirked an eyebrow, "Can you feel my pain?"

She paused, "...Kind of."

"It was a joke, Maka", he yawned again, "It's too early for you to be so serious."

"One of us has to be."

He became aware of the fact that she was so close to him. He smiled to himself as an idea started to formulate in his head. Without hesitation, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft yet fevered as he slid his hands over her waist. She tensed at first, not anticipating the move at all. Then, the feel of his calloused fingers against her skin stirred something within her. Sighing softly, she leaned into him, deepening the kiss. He slid his tongue over her own, goosebumps traveling down his arms.  She was the first one to break away, her cheeks flushed.

"...What was that for?"

He slid his fingers over her stomach, marveling at the softness of her skin, "You need to relax. I'm lending my assistance."

"I don't think-"

She gasped as he moved his hand underneath her thin nightshirt, cupping her small breast. He leaned in again, raining light kisses down her neck. She felt her breath catch in her throat, the muscles in her stomach tightening. The sensation was entirely foreign to her...but she found that she craved his touch. She reached up, sliding her fingers through his hair as he shifted his position so she was resting underneath him. He paused to look her in the eye, a small smile playing on his lips.

"If you don't want to do this-"

"It's okay", she kissed him again, trembling, "I trust you."


End file.
